


Подарок

by thegamed



Category: Nescafe Advertisment
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на WTFCombat<br/>Бета: Китахара<br/>Варнинг: радикальный фанон</p>
    </blockquote>





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTFCombat  
> Бета: Китахара  
> Варнинг: радикальный фанон

Вертолет садится, вздымая снежные потоки. Солнце совсем низко, и до заката нужно успеть разобраться — и с отгрузкой посылок, и со всем остальным.  
Таня спускается на землю, захлопывает дверь плечом и сует руки в карманы. Ее уже ждут: Иванов идет по направлению к вертолету неторопливо и степенно, Петров то и дело подпрыгивает на месте, торопится, суетится. Кажется, он опять забыл шарф, дуралей. Иванов сразу проходит к грузовому отсеку, Таня кидает ему ключи; Петров спешит прямиком к ней, воровато оглядывается на напарника и шепотом спрашивает:  
— Ну как, помнишь, о чем я просил?  
Таня вздыхает. Она долго копается во внутреннем кармане куртки, прежде чем извлечь оттуда пару плавленых сырков. Глаза Петрова зажигаются радостью.  
Таню здесь любят — не в последнюю очередь именно за такие вещи. Скоропортящиеся продукты провозить на станцию нельзя.  
— Танюша!  
Она только отмахивается. Сегодня не самый подходящий день для обмена любезностями: в куртке у нее ждет своего времени другой подарок.

Чукотский поселок тих и безмолвен — все сегодня на празднике Большого Белого Снега, самой длинной ночи — и только от одной юрты тянется тонкий дымок. Таня отправляется именно туда.  
Равтукуна встречает ее, раскрасневшаяся, счастливая, одна-одинешенька — и сама себе хозяйка. Таня ловит ее подбородок сухими холодными пальцами и целует в губы. Соня пищит, как мышка, и смеется вполголоса.  
— Смотри, что у меня есть, — Таня достает из-за пазухи связки тяжелых бус из камней и дерева, цвета слоновой кости, изукрашенных орнаментом и нанизанных на кожаные шнуры шариков, матово блестящих в неясном свете коптящей печи.  
— Ох, — только и говорит Соня, зарываясь пальцами в щелкающую, дробно стучащую груду цветастых шариков. — И это все мне?  
Таня садится на кровать поверх шкур и смотрит, как Соня вертится перед осколком зеркала, примеряя то ту, то другую низанку.  
— Иди сюда, — Таня хлопает по постели рядом с собой, — покажу, как это красиво надеть.  
Она раздевает Соню, как луковицу, слой за слоем снимая вязаные кофты и нежную, совсем тонкую светлую рубашку у самого тела.  
Бусы обхватывают шею Сони, веером нитей спускаются на грудь, и сквозь него проглядывают маленькие темные соски. Бусы змеями вьются по запястьям и предплечьям Сони, обвивают щиколотки, хвостиками цепляясь между маленьких пальцев. Толстая нить опоясывает ее тело и спускается на бедро. Только в эти бусы Соня и одета.  
Таня вертит ее как куклу, то ставя перед собой, то давая ей наглядеться в зеркало.  
Соня смотрит на печь, но Таня вместо того, чтобы предложить ей одеяло, подбрасывает еще дров.  
Таня трогает мягкое белое тело Равтукуны, мнет его пальцами, вызывая тонкие, тихие всхлипы, проникает в самое нутро, горячее, влажное — жадное! — а ведь еще час тому назад не уверена даже была, согласится ли Равтукуна.  
Таня не раздевается, ей даже в голову не приходит. И только когда Равтукуна дергает ее на себя, схватившись за отвороты рубашки, понимает, какой же взаимности недостает.  
— Ты пойдешь? — спрашивает Равтукуна, нацеловавшись. Ей боязно: вскоре должны вернуться отец и брат.  
— Да, — отвечает Таня. — Не волнуйся. Никто не узнает.  
Равтукуна улыбается счастливо и легко и щелкает своими бусами из дешевого дерева и пластика, какие по ту сторону продают на каждом углу.

До вертолета Таню тоже провожает Петров. Его прямо распирает от восторга:  
— Танька, ну ты даешь! Вот круто же ты додумалась, да?  
— Уже растрепали? — спрашивает она.  
— Ага, — лыбится Петров, — Костя из связного послушать дал. По радио.  
— Ну ты хоть записал?  
— А?  
— Записал, спрашиваю? Чтобы дрочить долгими зимними вечерами. Совесть не продрочи только.  
Улыбка Петрова тускнеет, он делает полшага назад, разглядывая Таню, как незнакомую.  
Она забирается внутрь кабины, снова засовывает руки в карманы и ждет. Пальцы еще липкие. Первыми запускаются вентиляторы, сквозь стену вихрящегося снега одинокая фигура удаляющегося Петрова становится почти невидимой. Затем подключаются голограммы, последними с едва слышным скрежетом приходят в действие тяговые механизмы. Кабину приподнимает над землей и вносит в темное нутро ангара.  
Когда шлюзы закрываются и включается свет, глухую тишину прорывают свист, смешки и аплодисменты. Больше всего Тане хочется сейчас дождаться, пока все разойдутся, и покинуть кабину только тогда.  
Вместо этого она отправляется прямиком в наблюдательную, стараясь не смотреть никому в лицо.  
Там она видит это снова, на сей раз — со стороны, чужими глазами. Запись, похоже, крутят на повторе. Яшин, тонкий, как швабра, и с мыслями такими же грязными, как волосы, отворачивается от монитора.  
— Татьяна, — грозит он ей тощим сухим пальцем, — ваша изобретательность впечатляет.  
Таня плюхается в кресло, закидывает ногу на ногу и пытается убедить себя в том, что можно смотреть не на Яшина, а сквозь него.  
— Ну, — говорит она.  
— Что «ну»? Не я здесь решаю. У нас есть запись, отправим наверх, посмотрят — скажут.  
На одном из мониторов видно ее собственное плечо, туго обтянутое тканью рубашки, и запрокинутое напряженное лицо Сони, закусывающей губу, чтобы не закричать.  
— Поторопись тогда, — огрызается Таня.  
Яшин колупает ногтем краску на потертой панели управления.  
— Да не от меня это зависит, не злись ты так. Все нормально будет. Это только кофе с сухариками кончаются. Почта — тебе самой не смешно? Кто там платить за это будет? А тут совсем другое дело.  
Таня смотрит в стену, избегая глядеть и на Яшина, и на мониторы, на которых Соня, примеряя подарок, вертится прямо перед камерой, и сквозь ряды бусин виднеются острые темные соски.

— Не злись, — говорит Яшин. — Ты хорошее дело делаешь. Для этих искусственно выращенных, искусственно воспитанных, настоящей жизни не видевших, не знаюших, какая им грозит опасность каждый раз, когда закрывается отделение почты или прекращают привозить кофе.  
Таня сжимает кулаки и не смотрит. Она бы хотела их выпустить, чтобы увидели, узнали, поняли. Она хотела бы их выпустить, и кого-то не видеть больше никогда, а кого-то забрать себе и не отдавать никому. Но еще она знает, что у подопытных в закрытых исследованиях выбор невелик.  
— Экспериментальная генетика — это блажь, — говорит Яшин. — Экспериментальная социология — вдвойне. Так что вот и расплачиваемся, Татьяна.  
Таня не слушает его, она уходит: распахивает дверь коленом и спускается на нижний этаж, туда, где в научном центре находятся жилые помещения для сотрудников, туда, где есть душевые кабинки. На ее руках до сих пор слизь и кровь, от ее рук до сих пор пахнет Равтукуной.

Через неделю вместе с приказом («Продлить работу проекта „Северный полюс 003“ сроком на год. Проследить за сохранностью объектов 00МР, 03ПМ, 07МН, 02КЙ, 03МП. Объект 03МП оснастить переносной камерой. Объект 11БМ временно зарезервировать. Продлить контракт с сотрудниками И., П. и С., а также обеспечить их непосредственное участие в ряде испытаний...») приходит большая темная коробка без логотипов.


End file.
